


"Escape From LA"

by Azathothh



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? - Philip K. Dick
Genre: Buffy v2, Dave gets MAD, M/M, Resch and Holden leave LA, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: no, not the movie lol.Here is Phil and Dave finally leaving LA in the au I have for them.They deserve it tbh.Also Dave gets fucking MAD.
Relationships: Dave Holden/Phil Resch
Kudos: 1





	"Escape From LA"

"Well Dave, we are gonna miss you around here. Any way I can convince you to stay?" Bryant smiled as he signed Dave's resignation forms.  
Dave shook his head. "You know I've already had my foot out the door for a few months now."   
Dave was older, he was 56 now, grey streaks in his brown hair, relying on a cane to support his weak lower body full time.  
"You ever gonna come back?" Bryant raised an eyebrow.  
Dave took the papers and glanced over them momentarily, then looked the man who had been his employer for over 20 years in the eyes.  
"Bryant." He paused, his voice clipped and serious. "We have known each other for a very long time now, right? You know me pretty well."  
Bryant nodded.  
"And I want you to know that if you EVER come looking for Resch and I…" he leaned forward, staring the sleazy man down with intense eyes. "I will submit every document that Resch and I have stored away about what happened in 2019, and I will rip this place apart at the seams. Do not doubt me, Bryant."   
Bryant was sweating.  
"W-well what if-" the man started, but Dave cut him off, his hand flying to grip Bryant's tie, yanking him violently forward, inches from Dave's face.  
"Do. Not. Doubt. Me." Dave hissed, his face red with anger.  
Dave never had anger bursts like this, ever. It certainly caught Bryant off guard, seeing as how he had only known Dave as the mild-mannered, sharp tongued runner for as long as he had worked there.  
Dave let go of Bryant's tie with gritted teeth, causing the man to fall back and into his chair.  
"I always knew that you were soft, a fucking coward. Ever since you mentored Deckard all those years ago, you lost your edge." Bryant growled as he started to get up.  
Dave turned, tucking his forms into his briefcase and picked his cane up.  
"I'd rather be seen as a coward than as a disgraced drunkard who pretends that he actually has any control over this entire operation. Face it Bryant, you're just another slave to the Tyrell Corporation. You have no real power here, you never did. So yeah-" he opened the door and turned to look at the man. "I'd rather be a coward than be anything like you. Don't come looking for us." Dave slammed the door.  
Dave slumped against the door once he closed it, letting out a watery sigh.  
Phil was sitting on the bench outside of Bryant's office, and once Dave stepped out, he had to quickly pretend that he wasn't peeking in the window to see what was going on.  
Phil quickly got to his feet and pulled his lover into his arms, Dave immediately clinging to the back of Phil's coat, burying his face in his shoulder.   
Phil's jacket smelled like fabric softener, the cracked and aged leather scent still lingered, despite how many times Phil ran the jacket through the wash.   
Holden caught a faint whiff of the man's honey bourbon scented mustache wax...only Phil would use honey bourbon scented mustache wax.  
He was real. Phil was real. They were standing outside of Bryant's office.   
After a few moments, Phil spoke, his gruff voice scratchy due to years of smoking.  
"C'mon doll-face...let's get out of this shit hole."   
Holden's permanently turned down lips curled into a smile at the nickname and he nodded, stepping away and taking a moment to compose himself.  
Dave looked at Phil, meeting his gaze.   
"I'm glad you're alive."   
Phil smiled at the words, the wrinkles in the corner of his uncovered eye making themselves known with his smile.  
"I love you too." The two made their way out of the station, a sort of bubbly comradery shared between the two as the fact that they now could go anywhere, do anything, no one could tell them how to live sunk in. The fact that they could do all of that together, two replicants, ex blade runners, two men in love...it made everything feel even more special.   
As they were waiting to cross the street, Dave turned to Phil.  
"Hm?" Phil turned to look at him. "What's up?"  
"I have something for you."   
Phil blinked. "You...do…?"  
Dave smiled, walking over to his car. "I know that we don't really give eachother gifts but...I've been saving up for this one ever since we found out about the whole... situation."  
Phil nodded.  
Dave opened the door and pulled a sheet off a box, then took it out and handed it to Phil.  
"Open it."   
Phil opened it slowly, gasping when he saw what was inside.   
"Oh, Dave-"   
It was a squirrel, a ginger furred, fluffy tailed squirrel.  
The spitting image of Resch's late, beloved pet, Buffy.  
Phil never got emotional, but here he was, crying like a baby over a squirrel. He gently touched the small thing, the animal nuzzling up to his touch. After a few minutes, he closed the lid, put the box back in the car and threw his arms around Holden.  
Holden stumbled a bit, caught off guard, but when he regained his balance, he hugged his husband back.  
"It must have been so expensive Dave-" Phil started, but Dave cut him off with a kiss.   
"Well, you'll never know, because I threw away the receipt. Besides, you deserve the best squirrel money can buy."   
Phil smiled.   
It wasn't often that he smiled, but when he did, that damn smile melted Dave.  
Holden stepped back, patting Phil on the shoulder.   
"Let's get going, Resch. Before we get yelled at for loitering." He grinned.  
Phil smiled, walking around the front of the car, getting in the passenger seat.  
Once the two were both in the car, Phil turned to Dave.  
"I love you." He said softly.   
Dave was taken aback, Phil was never the type to show affection through words, mainly actions. His cheeks grew warm and he leaned in to kiss the man.  
"I love you too...let's go start our life."   
Phil nodded.  
"Let's go."


End file.
